


Daggers and iPods

by evieeden



Series: Daggers and iPods [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evieeden/pseuds/evieeden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki finds one of his brother's mortal companions...interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daggers and iPods

**Author's Note:**

> So as per usual I’m completely incapable of not starting anything new, but this is a whole new fandom for me so it’s very exciting. Anyway, completely experimenting, so here’s a short flashfic with one of my new favourite ships. Hope you like it and thanks for reading.

He wandered around the mortal’s dwelling, ignoring the whispering coming from his brother and his scientist friends behind him.

Everything was so small here, so cramped, so claustrophobic. He couldn’t understand how people could live like this. All of their power, their lives, so…contained.

After a year jailed in the Asgardian dungeons, Loki hated feeling confined.

But he supposed at least he was alive to feel confined. One hand rose unbidden to rub over the part of his chest that the dark elf’s sword had run through.

Turning to face his brother and his allies once more he looked over the humans he was supposed to rely on to help them stop Malekith. 

Selvig was a gibbering wreck, the boy looked like he didn’t know what was going on and Jane Foster was too busy simpering over Thor to be of any use. Thor wasn’t going to be helpful at all. He looked like he barely understood two words that his lady love said in a row.

Only the other girl – this intern – seemed to have a grasp on the plan that Thor’s mortal was trying to explain while fluttering her eyelashes. She was a pretty enough thing – not as slender as her boss or as delicately featured, but more voluptuous than many other Midgardian women. She bounced lightly on her toes as she listened, her glasses falling slightly askew on her face as she did. 

She was infinitely more interesting than anyone else in the room.

As Jane Foster talked on, the intern carried on nodding thoughtfully while running her eyes over the rest of the room. She did a doubletake that almost made Loki laugh when she caught him watching her, however, the laugh got caught in his throat when she sent him a cheeky wink before turning back to her employer and nodded again, humming in agreement. 

Yes. Definitely more interesting.


End file.
